General's Little Girl
by Excessive Recon
Summary: The General's Little Girl, Who would've thought that in all midst of Chaos and Death, There would be a child, who melted the heart of the most fearsome person in the Fairy Tail Army? And with that child, She had changed the lives of the General Dragneel and The Lieutenant General Scarlet. Natza Family :P
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hellooo Everyboody! Excessive Recon here at your service *Salutes* I'm here to bring you here another Fanfic :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does :P**

* * *

**General's Little Girl **

**_X2083 10__th__ December 9:54pm Hirokami Village_**

"Sir, it appears a cult known as the Tower of Heaven had ransacked this area, all the children were taken away as it appears that the corpses we studied were only the elderly and the adults. We are still searching for more survivors, so far, there seems to be none."

A tall sturdy young man was stood in front of the soldier. The man wore a black green patterned trench coat, pitch black army pants and shoes. A red belt adorned his waist and a handgun hung from his belt resting peacefully in the holster. His face signified that he had been in many battles and for the consequences of a battle, he had lost an eye. A red eye patch replaced his left eye, but what was most strange about this young man is that he had bright pink hair. The man flicked through some papers which were pictures of the assumed cult and the evidences that proved them guilty.

"Tower of Heaven eh? Wasn't that the Cult that took Ltg. Scarlet away when she was a child?"

"Yes sir, it was. It appears this Cult have been doing this at least once every year. Approximately 300 children have been kidnapped around Fiore."

"Gen. Dragneel!" Said person looked around for a voice until he saw a mop of red hair in the distance. She had a blank tank top that showed her voluptuous body with her hair tied back and army green camouflaged pants and wore black leather gloves. A katana rested alongside her back with a red dragon pattern on the sheath of the weapon.

"Ah! Erza- I mean Ltg. Scarlet!" He turned to the soldier still in front of him. "Dismissed." The soldier nodded at him and continued to search for the survivors. "So Erza, what brings you here?"

Said person flicked a strand of her hair away from her face. "I heard that you went to investigate a site that was ransacked by the Tower of Heaven Cult, so..."

"So you decided to disobey my orders; which I told you to stay in the barracks and decided to follow me here." Natsu folded his arms with an irritated glare. Erza had a cute angry pout as she tried to win the argument against Natsu. "B-But... I-I..."

Natsu sighed and placed his hand on top of Erza's head. It was noticeable how tall Natsu was against Erza. He was at least 10cm taller than her due to his growth spurt in his teen years. "It's alright; I know how angry you are with the cult that took you away."

Erza looked down to her feet knowing that there was no point in fighting Natsu. "Y-Yeah... I just... I just wanted to help with the investigation seeing as though I could find more evidence on their whereabouts." Natsu took his hand off her head which resulted in a disappointed Erza however, she didn't show it.

"It's alright Erza, now it seems the search is almost finished." As if on time, the soldiers gathered around Natsu.

"Maj. Fullbuster, are there any survivors?" He looked at the Raven haired Major which now for some odd reason, is topless...

"None sir, well I don't think there are."

"What do you mean you don't think there are any survivors?"

"W-Well, there are some areas which we can't... investigate because of the debris..."

Natsu pinched the bridge of his nose and ran his hand through his pink hair. "Godammit Major..." Natsu signalled everyone to give him space and the soldiers formed a circle around him. "Everybody stay still. You got that? No one move."

Everyone obeyed and stood still and silent. Natsu closed his eye and focused all his senses on his hearing. He could hear the entire squad's heartbeat around him. Erza's being the loudest as she was the closest person to him. He focused harder dulling the sound near him and waited. Suddenly he heard a faint heartbeat and a small sniffle. The heartbeat and sniffle came from a house that was half collapsed. Natsu opened his eye and started heading over to the house. "Ltg. Scarlet! Come with me. The others pack up your shit and meet me back at the Boeing CH-47 Chinooks." They saluted and packed up their equipment as Erza and Natsu walked to the house.

"Did you find something Natsu?" She asked as they gained closer to the house.

"Not something, someone." He approached a big box with a padlock. "In here..." He pulled out his .44 Magnum and shot the padlock off. A small squeak was heard in the box and Erza and Natsu looked at each other with confused faces. The pink haired man slowly opened up the box and there was a small girl at least 4 years old. She had dark pink hair tied back in a braid, her clothes were dirty and ruffled up and her eyes were puffed red from crying so much. Her onyx orbs meet Natsu's own onyx eyes and both locked eyes for at least 30 seconds before Natsu then picked up the small girl carefully and held her to his chest. "Hey, little girl..." All the reaction he got from the small girl was a snuggle towards his chest as she dug her head further into his chest. "Hey now..."

"I...I... don't know... who... I am..." The girl said in a small voice. _'Could it be? Traumatic amnesia?' _Natsu thought to himself, he placed the little girl down on the floor and looked at her. Erza had appeared from behind Natsu watching the whole thing, the little girl now looked at Erza before slowly raising her right hand towards her and saying in a quiet but audible voice.

"M-M-Mummy..." Erza looked at her with wide eyes. She pointed to herself before saying. "M-Me? I-I'm your mummy?" The girl nodded and then pointed to Natsu. "Daddy..." Natsu had the same expression as Erza when she had called her mummy. He choked on his spit before asking her. "I'm your dad?" The little girl nodded with tears threatening to seep out at the corner. Both the General and the Lieutenant General started to panic and both hugged the little girl. The little girl started laughing and squealing in delight "Mummy! Daddy!" Natsu smiled which had a bad effect on Erza which now melted as he saw his smile to the little girl.

Natsu looked to the scarlet haired woman, Erza took this as a question and nodded to him. "Yes little girl, yes we are."

* * *

On their way back to the Chinooks the trio held hands with the little girl in between them. "Say, General."

"Yes Erza?"

"This girl has a name right?" Natsu stopped dead in his tracks

"Actually, I... don't know..." They both looked at the little girl before Erza asked her: "Hey there sweetie, what's your name?" The little girl was caught off by the question and adorned a confused look on her face.

"My name?"

"Yes darling your name." Erza said in a motherly tone which struck Natsu as she had never heard her like that before.

"My name... name... I... don't know..." She started to whimper but before she started to cry Nats picked her up and looked at her.

"Shhhh, hey now don't cry. I know! Let's give you a name!" Natsu said as he looked at Erza and the little girl. "How about..." Erza started

"Hana." And Natsu finished "Hana Dragneel!" The little girl gave a squeal of delight as her father said that name.

"I'll take that as a yes then!" Natsu chuckled.

"Hey! Why does Hana get your last name?"

"Because Hana Dragneel suits more instead of Hana Scarlet." Natsu stuck his tongue out in a childish manner.

"And besides, we're her parents now, so if you want to be a part of the family..."

He snuck up to Erza and whispered into her ear. _"You'll have to marry me." _ Erza's face went up in flames as Natsu was that close to her and he actually said that.

"Natsu!" Said person laughed

"I'm just kidding Erza, but on a serious note we are officially this parent's daughter since... well... you know..."

Erza calmed down and sighed. "Yes... We are now Hana's parents."

"Yep indeed we are." He said as he lifted Hana into the air and placed her on top of his shoulders. Hana laughed and gestured Mummy to get closer to Daddy which of course got Erza bursting into a tomato but that wasn't the end of it.

"Mummy Daddy hold hands!" This time Natsu was blushing as well as Erza. They looked at each other before slowly and hesitantly entwining their fingers together. It was so awkward. But nonetheless, if this kept Hana happy, then the General and Lieutenant General shall be happy too.

A good couple of minutes passed by until they saw the rest of the squad placing their equipment into the Chinooks. Maj. Fullbuster had spotted the happy family first and gave the soldier next to him an elbow shove. "Well you look at that. One happy family right?" The soldier's jaw opened wide at seeing the trio and it dropped even harder as they saw that the General and the Lieutenant General were holding hands.

Maj. Fullbuster approached the supposed family with a shit-eating grin and said "Well lookie here! What's this General?" Both Erza and Natsu glared at the Major called Gray

"Just get in the Chinook and we'll explain everything..."

**Boeing CH-47 Chinook 3 Clicks Until Destination**

"Ohh..." After the whole ordeal of telling the whole squad of who the daughter of the General was, they were now currently discussing what happened between Erza and Natsu.

"I never knew the General had a thing for Ltg. Scarlet!" A soldier exclaimed.

"I said we had to hold hands because our daughter- I mean, Hana told us to!" Both of the Generals exclaimed.

"Oh? What was that just now? I heard 'Our daughter'."

Natsu and Erza were just getting smashed by the questions. They were however, intervened when the youngest Dragneel spoke. "Mummy, Daddy... are these... your friends?"

Said people now ignored the squad and focused their whole attention on their new daughter.

"Yes Hana, they are our friends and comrades!" Natsu said as he rolled up his right sleeve to show her a red stamp. "This stamp shows that we all belong in one army! Fairy Tail!-"

"Hooah!" The squad joined in.

"Mummy when will I get a stamp?" Erza looked up at the roof of the Chinook before answering: "When your 7 sweetie then you will get a stamp, we will have to talk to Grandpa Makarov and then you will have a mark like me, daddy and our comrades!"

"Where is your stamp?" Erza showed Hana her left arm which had a Blue stamped insignia the same as Her father Natsu except that it was a different colour.

A Few minutes went by until Hana started to get bored.

Hana then stared at Natsu and Erza as they were both silent. Natsu noticed this and took notice of her. "Hana what seems to be the problem?"

"...Mummy... Daddy... kiss..."

"What was that Hana?" Erza joined in

"Mummy and Daddy kiss!"

"NANI!"

One happy family. Is that all to this? Is this the End? Pfft, Hell no! It's just getting Started!

**Next time! On General's Little Girl: **

**Imposter at Hargeon Port!**

* * *

**So? Did you like it? All that family fluff! This series will follow the Canon path so yeah the meeting with Lucy and all that but it will all be twisted ;P Review! If you want :P I could use some feedback every now and again.**


	2. Chapter 2: Imposter At Hargeon

**Alright, before I you can read this story let me answer a question one of you readers asked... Z: I'll be honest here I had no idea there was a story like this xD Actually, if you didn't actually tell me what the story was I would've missed out on a great fanfiction! haha anyways, This is an original piece by me and is not Intended to copy other people's works :P  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. 'Nuff said. **

* * *

**Imposter at Hargeon Port**

_**X2086 24th January Hargeon Station 11:24am**_

General Dragneel was lying down in the seats of one the compartments of the Train. It appears he was sleeping with his arm covering his face. His face was peaceful and a briefcase lay at the feet of the General. The compartment door suddenly opened and there stood a little girl with pink hair tied into a braid, she wore a bright blue dress that reached mid-thigh and had blue skinny jeans under it. In one word, cute. She tip-toed to her Father and stood over his stomach. She lightly patted her father's face but she had no response from her father/general. She puffed up her cheek in annoyance and raised her fist. You know where this is going.

She slammed her fist into her father abdomen... the reaction was instantaneous as Natsu instantly sat upright screaming:

"HOLY SWEET MOTHER OF MAVIS AND ERZA'S KATANA!" Screaming in agony before he glared slowly at his little daughter and started to laugh his heart out.

"Ahh... Hana what do you want?" He said with a smile. Hana started to walk to the door and gestured her father outside

"Daddy! We're here, the train stopped!"

Natsu then got up slowly from his seat and walked out of the compartment.

"Oh! Hana! Can you get my briefcase for me?" Hana appeared behind him with the black suitcase and a gleaming smile. Natsu chuckled mumbling something on the lines of Hana being so much like her mother. "Come on Hana let's go around Hargeon for some Father and Daughter bonding." He then picked her up and placed her on top of his shoulders. It seemed that the child loved to be placed on top of her parent's shoulders. Just a habit I guess. "Daddy?"

"Yes dear?"

"Where is Mummy?"

"Well there was a problem with the equipment of one of her squads so she had to unfortunately go to Mazawi Village and sort it out, However." Natsu smiled "She'll be back tonight!" His daughter gave a squeal of delight and asked "Daddy, when mummy comes back can we go over to mummy's house and eat there?"

"Sure honey we can, and we'll make you a strawberry cheesecake if mummy hasn't already got a fridge full of 'em." Both the father and daughter laughed at their redhead's sweet antics. They had left the train station and as soon as the duo left two Fairy Tail soldiers who were off duty at the time went up to the General, greeted him and saluted him.

"At ease men, it's my day off and so I thought I would have some free time with my daughter." Natsu held his hand up to signify that the soldiers were free.

"But sir, it's dangerous here are you sure you do not want an escort?" Natsu looked at them and gave them both 500 credits each.

"Here you go, now go spoil yourself, that's an order." He smiled as he walked away from the two mind blown soldiers. One of the soldier broke out the trance and said to his comrade.

"He's really nice isn't he? Not like his soon-to-be mistress."

"You mean Lieutenant General Scarlet? She's a frickin' demon I tell ya."

"Shh, if General Dragneel catches words of us bad-mouthing her you know what happens!"

"Oh shit yeah, remember when that rookie pissed Gen. Dragneel AND Ltg. Scarlet?"

"Fucking hell dude, he actually shat himself on the spot" They were heartedly laughing as they recalled the memory of the rookie staining his pants.

"So..." They both looked at the piece of paper that read '500CS' "Let's hit the bar?"

"Sure why not?"

**Somewhere East of Hargeon **

A young woman with a blue miniskirt and light blue Heart Kreuz tank top with blonde hair was stood in front of a stall currently yelling at the stall owner.

"What do you mean you don't have any Stellar Weapons?!" She stared wide-eyed at the owner

"Well dear, I'm sorry but, this town is just a fishing port so we don't really sell weapons... Only at least 10% of the population here actually knows how to fire weapons!"

The blonde sighed and pouted.

"But-"He turned behind him and picked out a box. "We do have this Silver Stellar weapon but it is only a stun gun..."

The small stun weapon was a white with a tinge of orange on the sides, it read on the label 'Canis Minor Silver Key 004'

"Hmm... How much?" The woman inspected the stun gun.

"20,000 Credits." Lucy stared at the shop owner before blinking several times

"WHAT?! 20,000! Is there anything cheaper?!" She practically yelled whilst pulling on her hair.

"I'm sorry but 20,000 is final."

Seductive Mode: On. The young woman leant on the counter with her zip halfway down and her showing the man her huge cleavage.

"Oh~ can't a pretty girl like myself get a discount?"

"..."

**Sometime Later. **

"MY SEX APPEAL IS ONLY WORTH 1000 CREDITS! THAT'S BULLSHIT!" She tried kicking a Cafe hologram but her foot just went through it and tripped over. "Stupid holographic sign..."

She ended up buying the item anyway losing 19K Credits. Suddenly a scream resonated to her ears but it wasn't the scream of fear or death, it was more... like excitement? She dashed over the edge to see a group of girls forming around one particular area. "It's the famous Fire General-sama~" One of the girls cried as she and her other friends ran up and merged with the crowd.

"Fire General?! Isn't he the General that uses weapons not available in any stores around Fiore?! I've got to have his autograph!"

The blonde woman jumped over the railings and sprinted towards the group of girls. As she approached, she caught sight of the person in the middle of the crowd. A man with purple hair wearing stripey white and blue pants with a blue t-shirt with a cloak attached to each sides of his shoulders. He had 3 rings on his fingers and a cocky smile as he talked to the girls.

The blonde's heart started to beat rapidly when the 'General' Looked at her way.

'_W-What is this? T-This is... love?' _She clenched her chest as she kept staring at the man.

**Streets of Hargeon**

Natsu and his beloved daughter walked through the streets of Hargeon gleefully talking about their family bonding when their Mummy comes back.

"So Hana, I heard you've made a guy friend in class?" Her daughter's face blushed up like a tomato.

"H-H-How d-d-did you k-k-know that?!" She hid her face with her hands as his father whole heartedly laughed

"I didn't, you just did." He slyly replied. His daughter's eyes widened

"D-Daddy! You sly fox!" Her father just grinned widely as he tried to retort something back but was interrupted when he saw a crowd of girls all around one person. Hana looked at her father and tilted her heard in confusion.

"Sweetie stay here, Daddy needs to see what's going on over there..." He said as he pointed to the crowd and patted her pink hair.

"Ok daddy!" She cheered as she stood her ground. Natsu slowly put up his hood which shadowed the top half of his face and walked cautiously towards and into the crowd of women.

**Over to Lucy**

The blonde kept staring at the purple haired man and started to slowly fall for him. _'But I just met him! I-I can't just fall in love with a man strai-' _Her love trance was broken when a man with a red cloak and hood came into her vision. _'What the hell was that just now?' _ She inspected the red clad man as he started to confront the purple haired man.

"Oh? Are you here for my autograph? I usually get girls but not any of the male types." The purple-haired man said in a cocky tone of voice whilst flicking his hair back.

The red-clad man just stared at him... "Who the hell are you?" The purple haired man was quite shocked to find out that he didn't know him.

"Oh... Well I am the almighty and famous-...!" Natsu was already halfway back going to his daughter who was patiently sat on the bench.

"SO QUICK!"

The women however were angry that this person denied the man and started beating him up. However there was a blonde woman just watching all of this happen and spotted a small girl with pink hair running towards the angry mob of girls. The red clad man just stood there taking in all the weak hits he was given. _'Jesus crazy women... must have something to do with those rings he had...' _

"Leave my daddy alone!" The mob stopped and observed the little girl. She had a black suitcase held up to her chest and there were tears threatening to pool out from the corner of her eyes. The mob of women instantly forgot about the man they were beating up and melted in the spot.

"She's ADORABLE~!" The red clad man suddenly appeared behind the girl picking her up and hugging her close to him.

"Don't touch my daughter!" He said with a menacing glare that backed away the women.

"Now now, girls, let's leave this man be with his daughter." The attention was now brought back to him. "Sadly I must go now..." All the women sighed and moaned "But fear not! All you of are invited to my private party on my Yacht Model 7-XY!" As he said that he turned on his jetpack which was hidden under his cloak, blue flames erupted from the 3 wide barrels attached the jetpack and lifted him off the ground with ease. "See you at the party ladies!" and with that said he took off leaving the women sad but started to disperse leaving the blonde woman and the father and daughter.

"Hey, Listen I want to say thanks..." the woman said as he approached the two. The man looked at her with confusion. "What for?"

"Well that purple-haired playboy son of a bitch was using illegal items." She replied as she thought of the rings in his fingers.

"Those rings he had? Yeah... I thought so too, rings that'll capture women's hearts but they are ineffective when the person knows about it. " The red-clad man said as he put down his hood which revealed a man with pink hair and a red eye patch on his left eye which slightly surprised the young blonde.

"Daddy..." A small girl tugged his shirt and looked up to him. "I'm hungry I want to eat!" For added effect her stomach grumbled. He patted her hair and held her hand. "Well then, let's go eat with this nice woman here." She gestured to the young woman in front of them.

She held out her hand and said: "My name is Lucy, what's yours?"

"I'll tell you when we eat." She turned around and saw that the man and her daughter was already 3 meters away from her.

"H-Hey! Wait up you didn't answer my question!" She yelled as she ran up to them.

"I'll tell you when we eat." He grinned.

**Hargeon Restaurant**

The trio stood outside the restaurant with Lucy looking uneasy.

"Are you sure you want me to eat with you? I didn't really do anything..." Natsu looked at her and smiled.

"It's no problem really, just thought I would treat someone some food."

Lucy looked up to the skies for a moment remembering the last time someone did this for her. "Hmm... alright then!"

"That's what I wanted to hear!" Surprisingly the pink-haired girl said with a smile. The trio walked in through the door and for some odd reason at least 8 men in the restaurant stopped what they were doing or eating and stared at Natsu. 10 seconds passed before the 8 men stood up and saluted the pink haired man which obviously confused Lucy but decided not to answer.

"At ease men, I'm here on off duty with my daughter here, I suggest you all carry on what you are doing, as you are scaring the customers here." Natsu chuckled as the men loosened up and continued on with what they were doing. Lucy still has no idea of the situation and just decided to give up and sit down with Natsu and his little daughter. A waiter came over to their table and they both ordered their meals, however Lucy noticed that the man had ordered 5 slices of strawberry cheesecake... for the little girl. The waiter had already gone back to the kitchen and so they were waiting for their food.

"So, what are you here for Lucy?"

"Well... I heard Magnolia is nearby and the Fairy Tail Army HQ Resides in it! I'm a soldier too but I'm a freelancer one, I also specialize in Stellar Weapons!"

"Oh? Those are rare people with rare and extraordinary power and accuracy."

"Indeed! There aren't many of us weapons users... anyway! I have 3 Golden Stellar Weapons! Taurus: Mark III It's a melee weapons that can send a full grown man flying. I have Cancer: Mark V this is also a melee weapon that can basically cut through anything be it metal or concrete. And lastly but not least, Aquarius: Mark VI a High Powered Jet Spray Water gun that can penetrate Steel."

"So I heard there are 12 Golden Stellar Guns around the world."

"Yes! Yes they are! These guns were hard to actually find."

"Mmm..."

"Umm... So can I know your name now?"

"Later." Lucy's head felt like an anvil was dropped on her head.

"Ugh, come on! Anyways, I was wondering... why the hell did you order that many slices for your daughter! Isn't it unhealthy?!"

"She has a sweet tooth. Like her mother..." He deadpanned as he also facepalmed at the mother's antics.

"Hey! Me and Mummy love cakes!"

"Exactly... I have to constantly buy you guys cake... "Lucy stared at the father and daughter feeling a bit envious because of how the father was treating his little daughter. In her childhood, all she got from her father were harsh words and ignorance. Especially after her mother's death which affected her and her father very greatly.

Natsu had seen the glimpse of sadness and sorrow in her eyes and immediately wondered _'Is she alright? Does she have a family?'_

"Hey Lucy."

"Huh?!" She was broken out of her trance and looked over to the man and his daughter with worried faces.

"Wha? Don't worry I'm alright really" She said with a fake smile which Natsu clearly saw through. However he decided to brush it off knowing it was personal to her and grinned at her.

"Alrighty then!"

Lucy fidgeted with her fingers not taking the silence and tension. "So... "

"?"

"Well I was wondering..."

"Yes...?"

"Your daughter-"

"Hana." He interrupted her

"Hana, looks around to be 7 years old? However you look quite young... despite the eye...patch..."

"Tch, why does everyone say that?! Well... anyways, I am 26."

'_WHAT?! But how does he have a daughter around 7!' _

"I look young don't I? For a father, I'll tell you someday Lucy."

"B-but!"

"Ah here's the food!" He said as the waitress came over with 5 slices of strawberry cake, very spicy chicken and just a normal chicken salad. The trio ate in silence apart from the few occasions where Natsu would burp and his daughter would laugh at her father's actions when he was eating. Hana however... ploughed through her slices as Lucy just stared wide eyed at the now covered in icing Hana. _'I wish I had such a happy family...' _She happily sighed as she ate her salad in silence.

When they were done eating the pink-haired man got up with his daughter and left the money on the tray. "W-Wait! Let me pay since you treated me to dinner!"

"It's alright Lucy!" He said as he started walking to the exit

"40 Credits is just a penny to me!" Lucy stared at his retreating figure and wondered _'Is he rich as well? But still... I wanted to know his na-' _

"The name's Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." He said as if he just read her mind which slightly freaked out the blonde. When she turned around the pink haired man and his daughter was now to be nowhere in sight.

'_Hold on... I'm sure I've heard that name from somewhere...'_

**Hargeon Park**

Lucy was currently sat on a bench next to the park and fidgeted with something in her bag. She pulled out a what seemed like a earpiece but had a glass frame curving around to in front of her eye (Google Amusphere SAO, Imagine that but with an earpiece attached to it and half of the glass screen missing). She turned it on with a switch located in the ear piece and the first voice she heard was.

Welcome to the Soldier's weekly! Where all the gossip and information is leaked out!

"Haha! I seriously love their motto! Funnya s hell!" She started to laugh

Now on today's hot topic! The Inferno/Pyro family! Otherwise known as the Dragneels! Including the soon to be Dragneel Erza Scarlet!

"Wait... Hold on a minute... Is this Natsu guy I met some sister to her or something! I heard she's a really high ranking soldier!"

Now! We will now play the interview a few weeks back when we were talking to the infamous Pyro General! General Dragneel!"

And on that very screen. Was the same pink-haired man. That she had just had dinner with. And his daughter. It hit her like a bullet impacting on steel.

"I JUST HAD DINNER WITH THE MOST FAMOUS GENERAL IN THE ENTIRE CONTINENT AND HE'S ALSO IS IN THE FAIRY TAIL ARMY WHICH I WANTED TO JOIN!" She screamed as she tugged her hair in annoyance and irritation just missing out her chance.

"Hey there." A voice resonated from the bushes and the same playboy man with the purple hair stood in front of her.

"You! You used Illegal items!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever, so..." He stepped closer to the Lucy "Do you want to join Fairy Tail Army or not?"

Lucy was now staring at the purple haired man.

'_Him?! A part of the Fairy Tail Army... well... he's a playboy but... This is my only chance and I don't want to lose it again!' _Her pride overwhelmed her doubt and got the courage to speak

"So what do I have to do to join?" The purple haired man smiled

"Come over to the party tonight on my private yacht! And then we will tell you how to join our army!" He said as his jet pack activated and started floating in the air.

"Make sure you bring a nice lovely dress! It suits your huge boobs!"

"You damn pervert get the hell out of here before I decline it you asshole!"

And straight away the purple haired man disappeared from plain sight.

"Alright lucy... this is your final chance! Don't mess shit up now!"

She thought for a moment until an idea flared up in her head.

"I need to go shopping for the best dress! I need to make a good impression of me to them!"

And so, Lucy was on a shopping spree, Natsu and Hana were finding a hotel room to rent, Erza was shouting at soldiers and a peculiar Raven Haired Major was stripping. So yeah, best we move on to the next scene right?

**Time Skip, 8:30pm Hargeon Docks**

Lucy was now currently boarding the floating private yacht along with the other women whom she saw when they crowded around the purple-haired man. The yacht was a very expensive one, it was big and had a large decking, possibly could fit at least 100 people on the deck. The yacht was a silvery white and its windows were tinted black. The interior was big as well as being decorated with all flashy light. Jazzy music played softly through the yacht as the women started getting on board getting greeted by the owner of the yacht. Lucy between the hours of her meeting the purple haired man and now, she had rented a hotel room to try on her new outfit. It had consisted of red high heels and a matching red glittery dress. Her hair was tied up in a bun and had a chopstick placed through the small blonde bun.

"Ah, greetings my beautiful lady." The purple haired man said in a lustful voice which creeped Lucy out.

"Just tell me what to do to join Fairy Tail! I don't care about you, you perverted asshole!"

"Alright alright sheesh... Just sit down on this chair and we'll explain it all to you." He said as he walked Lucy into the floating yacht which now was at least 1 mile away from the docks. As Lucy walked in she saw big men with guns guarding the area.

'_This is Fairy Tail? I thought...-' _

"Now, Let's have a drink shall we?" He brought out a wine glass from behind his back and handed it to Lucy. She stared at it before smelling it and reeled back in shock."

'_Hold on! He put something in here!' _

"You spiked this drink!" She screamed out before throwing the glass at the man smashing it on his hand. The man reeled back his hand in pain before yelling:

"Argh! You bitch! You are going to pay!" All the girls outside suddenly all dropped onto the deck unconscious because of the drinks they were given by the men of the purple haired bastard. Lucy watched as the bigger men closed in on her and the man in front of her pulled out a gun, pointed it directly at her forehead and ran his fingers through his purple hair.

"I didn't really want to do this... you have such a nice body that we could sell... Oh well what a shame." He sadistically smiled

'_T-This is F-Fairy Tail? No... that can't be right... they... this is not happening!' _Lucy thought as she prepared for imminent death

'_Will I not get another chance to see you again father?' _She closed her eyes and braced for impact of bullet to skull.

It seemed like it was her lucky day.

As now a hooded man crashed through the ceiling making the purple haired man let go of the fire arm that was pointed at her skull while also taking out some of his henchmen. "Now, now boys."

Lucy recognised this voice _'No way! This can't be?! N-N-Natsu?!' _

"This isn't very nice is it, all ganging up all on this one girl." The hooded man took a look around to also see more women on the deck knocked out. "Ah, so you were in town... Never really thought you would go for Hargeon..."

A henchman ran up to the hooded man with a metal pole screaming. "I'LL KILL YOU!" But was effortlessly knocked out by a swipe of the hand by Natsu.

"These are your henchmen? Pretty weak I must say." All the men including the purple haired man glared at Natsu with their guns aiming at them. "Really? C72 Kazraks? Why are you using such weapons? Are you poor?" Natsu said chuckling. All the men just stood there ready to fill the hooded man with holes. Before anyone could blink- including Lucy- Natsu ran up to her, put his arms on her shoulders and they both disappeared off the boat in flames. The henchmen and the boss looked dumbfounded.

"What the fuck was that?!" The purple haired man roared "All of you will search this Yacht for the hooded bastard immediately!" He screamed pointing at everyone around him. They all nodded and scattered among the yacht looking for the two.

Natsu and Lucy were teleported into the decking of Hargeon port with Lucy still on the chair tied up. Natsu then untied the blonde woman from her chair and she immediately stood up.

"What the hell was that?!"

"I can teleport." He simply deadpanned.

"But how the hell did you get into the yacht in the first place! We were at least 1 and half miles away from the port!"

"I jumped." Lucy just stared at him with blank eyes.

"I'll explain later everything now... where's my daughter..."

"Daddyyyy!" Hana appeared behind him with the same black suitcase she carried when they had first met with Lucy.

"Ah! Darling! Slide us the suitcase will you?" She nodded in response and slid the Black suitcase towards her father.

Natsu put his foot on the suitcase and it opened up to a series of metal wires and unusual circular red objects, at least 4 of them were placed at each corner. Then out of the blue, they started to rise and climb up Natsu's leg. 2 red circles climbed down to the sole of his shoes and wires travelled from that to a red metallic square on his back which was bulged out a little. The other 2 red circles were implanted into Natsu's palm with the wires following up the hand like a vein also connecting into the metallic red square on his back. The last series of metallic wires had smaller red circles on it and those wires crawled up to his face and covered the back half of his cranium.

"I must now set off; this criminal is a human trafficking committer, you were lucky I managed to save you from all the slavery. Now do not be alarmed when you see the Yacht burst in flames. That would most likely be me." The 2 girls nodded with Hana nodding happily and Lucy nodding slowly.

That was said, he disappeared in flames.

"Don't worry." Hana said.

"Hm?"

"Daddy's really strong!"

Somehow Lucy already knew how strong Natsu was when they had first met.

**Private Yacht**

"Dammit where the hell is the hooded cunt?!" The purple haired man said as he kicked down a table.

"Looking for me?" He turned around to see the hooded man stood there in front of most of his men all knocked out on the floor and some were partially burnt judging by the smell radiating through the yacht.

"Y-You!"

"Aha, yes. Me." The hooded man said before he held out his harm to him and faced his palm towards him showing the red circle in his arm and the wire that came off it.

"Nice to see you Bora," The man known as Bora widened his eyes as flames erupted from the palm and just dodged it by a fraction of a second. He pulled out a long silver tube hidden under his cloak and aimed it at Natsu.

"How the hell do you know my name?!" He fired the flame thrower and purple flames appeared out of the silver tube. They roared towards Natsu be his simply ducked under the flames and sprinted towards the Bora. He had engulfed his hands in flames and uppercutted him through the roof of the yacht.

**Fairy Tail HQ**

Currently, a white haired lieutenant was giving out drinks to the soldiers in the HQ.

"Hey! Looks at this! Something's going on at Hargeon Port!" They all looked at the giant plasma Lacrima television and saw a big white yacht with smoke coming off of it. The barmaid turned up the volume and the headlines showed.

General Dragneel rampaging on Human Trafficker's Private Yacht

They all sweatdropped apart from one man, He dropped his glass and turned pale white.

"I... Forgot to tell him that there was a dangerous criminal around there..."

They all stared at the man but whipped their heads back to the Lacrima screen when an explosion ripped through the Yacht and out came 2 figures. It showed a hooded man and a man with purple hair blasting through the black smoke. Natsu was levitating using his flames whilst the purple haired man was floating using his jetpack which was bursting out purple flames.

They whipped their heads back to the man who dropped the glass and felt sorry for him.

"Good luck dude, it's been a while since we've seen General Dragneel punish someone since 'that' guy." Said guy shivered and cowered in his seat.

**Back to Hargeon **

Natsu used his flames from his foot to fly up into the air and faced Bora who was now sweating with fear and tried flying away but was caught by Natsu as he somehow made his red metallic circles change positions on his leg meaning that he transferred his red circles at his palm to his foot merging it with the other metallic circles on his foot. It boosted the strength of the flames and sped to Bora tackling him midair and both crashing into the dock building. Fortunately it was empty and no one was there.

"Argh! Screw you! What do you want with me?!" Bora's Henchmen finally entered the wrecked building and guarded him blocking Natsu's path with guns and laser swords.

"We're not letting you get past us! You'll have to get past all of us!"

Natsu simply chuckled. Black Cargo pants fitted onto his leg and 2 Xeria-57 pistols lay at his side.

"By the Order of the Council of Era Act 143 Section 2, You, Bora Prominence, Human Trafficker and committer of 6 more Illegal acts are hereby sentenced to Lifetime in Jail."

"Pfft ahaha! What the hell can you do? You are one, we are lots! Come at us."

"And I-"He ripped off his cloak and hood revealing a man with pink hair and red eye patch. He wore long cargo black pants, red-black trench coat with gold trimmings and had the Fairy Tail Insignia on his right breast; it was halfway covered because his trench coat was buttoned up. Metal wires traced along his arms and legs like veins that had the red metallic circles. Natsu channelled a red circle from his foot to his palm and looked towards Bora.

"General Dragneel. Sentence you." His arms burst out in flames and prepared a fighting stance.

"To lifetime in the Maximum Security prison!"

The henchmen of Bora stared wide eyed at the pink haired man.

"B-B-Boss..."

"What is it? What the fuck are you doing?! Kill him already."

"We've already lost..." A henchmen mumbled

"Bora... this guy... Do you know who he is?"

"Frankly, I do not give a crap about who this guy is."

"T-This guy boss... Is the infamous Pyro General or Fairy Tail Army." Bora's eyes widened and punched his henchmen.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE?!" He bellowed

"W-Well we thought you a-already knew who he was..."

"Enough chatter..." Natsu's body was now engulfed with flames. "You see; these flames... I am immune to them, and I can change their temperature and properties meaning I can make it as hot as hell burning itself inside out." Red eyes stared from the pillar of flames to his henchman. "I suggest you give up as quickly as possible without restraint." Natsu had started to slowly fly up giving the appearance of a powerful extinct animal. The Dragons.

Lucy and Hana had sprinted to the location of where Natsu and Bora landed. As they closed in they saw a man encased in fire.

"I-I-Is that... Natsu?!" Lucy stared at the big piece of floating flame as it ascended from the burnt out boat house.

"That's my Daddy! That's the first out of his 21 forms of 'Burnt Stars'." She happily replied.

"21 forms of Burnt Star?"

"Ah yes! Those are forms created by my daddy! He studies astronomy and studies the stars. From observation he can tell how hot they are and then he will perfect the move!" Lucy stared wide eyed at the General's Daughter.

"And also, after the 18th 'Burnt Star' Form, his flames go invisible."

"What?! Why does it do that?!"

"It's so hot that if his flames were revealed then it would wipe out anything in 4 miles of him."

"What about his other 3 forms?" Hana looked down at the ground with a worried face.

"Those 3 forms are forbidden to use... He calls it: 'Fire's Taboo'. We've never actually seen it before but he told me that it's called 'Fire's Taboo' For a reason."

Hana then looked back at Lucy.

"Those fires, they shorten his lifespan..." Lucy gasped in shock as to wonder why he would invent such a thing.

"But-" She was interrupted when she heard screams of pain and men with their clothes burnt running out of the boathouse and diving directly into the water to put out the fires.

Natsu had unleashed a wide attack of flames into the boathouse and hit every one of the henchmen. However, Bora had used his Fire to shield himself from the flames. Bora fired one his own purple flames at Natsu who just simply swatted it away with his bare hands.

"Pathetic, to think someone like you could cause so much trouble."

"DON'T LOOK DOWN ON ME!" Bora conjured up a large fireball and blasted it towards Natsu. He took it directly head on.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted. Hana waved her hand in front of Lucy to get her attention.

"It's alright! Daddy can't get hurt by flames!"

"Why's that?" On cue a suction noise was heard from where Natsu got hit from.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Bora's flames were being sucked into the backpiece of Natsu's metal wirings.

"Are you finished? Because I think I should really end this now."

"SHUT UP!" Bora sprinted towards Natsu and tired to punch him. Natsu dodged his fist, grabbed his arm and dislocated it. He then kicked the Back of Bora but he had deflected it with his purple flames. Bora's right arm was now temporarily dislocated and he couldn't move it. Natsu kicked his body up towards a tall building.

"Dammit! I'll have to finish this up in one blow you pink haired bastard!" He mustered up all of his flames from his flame thrower and jumped off the building.

"**SIZZLING BLAZE OF PROMINENCE!"** The huge purple fireball headed towards Natsu at an insane speed.

Natsu himself had time to conjure up his own fireball, but his fireball was totally out of the scale. He blasted a small arm of fire at the purple one headed towards him disabling it from coming any further to him. Suddenly more red circle appeared on his arms and more fire emitted around his arms as the image of the sun appeared behind him.

"**Sun's Rage...**" He picked up the 'Sun' with both of his hands and smashed blasted it down to Bora's body. "**DESCENT!**" Bora was covered by the yellow mass of fire. The impact was so strong that it released two shockwaves at once leaving a huge crater of where the boathouse used to be. Luckily Hana and Lucy managed to get out of the blast radius.

"He killed him!" Lucy stood back up and stopped at the edge of the crater to see an alive, burnt yet twitching body in the middle of the crater. "Oh..." Lucy sighed with relief. Natsu descended from his height with his flames slowly dripping back into his red metallic circles. They all merged back into the normal amount of Red circles and the wires crawled all the way back down his feet and folded up into a black metallic suitcase. His clothes slightly burnt and torn from taking Bora's attacks head on. Taking Natsu on account not a scratch was found on him. A blur of pink blocked his line of sight as his daughter ran up to him, jumped up and wrapped her arms around her his neck.

"Daddy! You were amazing! But you only used your first form!"

"Eh, I didn't want to kill the guy I just wanted to turn him in. Speaking of turning him in." He turned around to the Military of Hargeon as they all marched towards him. Natsu stood in front of the small band of soldiers. When one of the soldiers recognised him he instantly saluted saying "General Dragneel Sir!" Followed by the salute of the other small band of soldiers.

"You're all late." Natsu said in a stern voice causing the others to flinch. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in irritation. "I've already taken him down... He's at the bottom of the crater." He walked past the soldiers and met up with Lucy.

"So you're the Famous Fire General Dragneel then? I actually had dinner with a General of the Fairy Tail Army..." Natsu looked at Hana and Hana looked back before nodding. He walked past Lucy but grabbed her arm and started dragging her.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?"

"You said you wanted to join FTA right?" Lucy's eyes widened before smiling.

"Yes!"

**Next time! Hana's Mother and Natsu's Soon-to-be Mistress!**

* * *

**So how was it? Did you like it? May have been a few grammatical errors where there should be an 'S' but my keyboard is messed up :P R&R!**


End file.
